1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to socket protection devices and, particularly, to a socket protection device for preventing pins of a socket from being bent and a circuit board assembly using the socket protection device.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, a central processing unit (CPU) socket includes a number of pins to electrically connect the CPU socket to a CPU inserted thereon. During testing the CPU socket, the CPU socket needs to undergo test from several workstations. As the pins of the CPU socket are exposed outside, the pins are likely to bend when the CPU socket is transferred from one workstation to the next workstation. Therefore, it would be desired to provide a protection device for protecting pins of CPU sockets.